Stitches
by The-Cosplay-Nerd
Summary: Levi had a messed up life as a teenager, leading him to cutting and even attempting suicide. Eren had some hardships, but always stuck with his family. Levi's an Emo and Eren's a sports kid. College AU. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I will try to give a note when ever there is anything that might be a trigger. But yeah, in other news this is Yaoi. So don't like. Don't read.**

 _Eren's POV_

"Eren Yeager?" Came a call, I raised my hand.

"Present!" I shouted back.

"Jean Kierstchien?"

"Present!" Came a shout from the back. Ugh, horseface is in this class. Why me? Jean and I don't really mix, he likes to beat me up and bully me, expecially since I can do anything in return because that asshat is dating my best friend, Armin Arlert, who happened to not be in this class to save me, because he was in advanced classes because of his large IQ or something, I didn't really pay attention.

"Levi Ackerman?" I frowned, that was Mikasa last name, I shrug it off, must be a popular name.

No response. The class looked around.

"Levi Ackerman?" Came the call again, still no response.

"Levi?"

"Yo?" came a voice from all the way at the back of the class room, followed by the sound of a door shutting.

"You're Levi Ackerman?"

"Yeah."

"You're late to class."

"Oops." I turn just in time to see a raven haired kid plop down in a seat near the back, I frowned when I looked at his attire. He was wearing mostly black, a black leather jacket, a black band t-shirt, black ripped jeans, black boots. The only thing that wasn't black was his eyes and his skin. His skin was a pale color, and his eyes. His eyes were a steely grey, eyes that looked like they'd take you out in seconds if necessary, but there was something mysterious in them, like a puzzle that needed put together or a mystery that needs solved, a mystery that I almost want to find out what it was. We made eye contact and I quickly turned away, focus back on the teacher as she finished rollcall. I could almost feel those steely grey eyes burning through the back of my skull.

I shook my head slightly, you're just imagining things Eren, chill. The professor started his introduction for the calculas course, I boredly doodled on a notebook, though my doodles were more drawings then just random scribbles.

Time flies when you have something to entertain you, as I've discovered, I wasn't really that worried about the class, I'd just ask Armin for help later. An hour and a half finally past and I jumped up, shoving my papers into school bag, I grabbed out my phone, shooting Armin a quick text while walking up the stairs, now another thing I discovered is that text walking in busy areas is not a good idea. I collided with someone, their books dropping while I juggled my phone to keep it from hitting the floor.

"Watch it, brat!" a voice said, I froze looking at the figure in front of me.

"Shit, oh, shit, I'm sorry," I said, immedietly crouching down and helping him. Jean walked past, shoving me with his foot.

"Horseface!" I shouted after him.

"Shitmonger!" Jean called back. I went to hand the person his books back and froze when we made eye contact.

"Yo, brat, you gonna give me my books back?" Levi asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah, uh, yeah, here," I said, as he went to grab his books, Levi's sleeve fell down, revealing long scars crisscrossing his wrists, some still looked fresh . . Levi tsked, pulling his jacket sleeve up and stood up, walking away. I had to wrench my eyes away from him, and from his ass, which looked mighty fine in those jea- Shut up Eren.

* * *

 _Levi's POV_

Tsk, brat, can't mind his own buisness, could just given me the books and gone on with life. But no. I shook my head, yanking my locker open and shoving all my unneeded books in. I jerked my head up as the locker door was slammed shut, revealing the smirking face of my ex, Erwin Smith.

"Levi," he said, one hand still on the door of my locker.

"Erwin," I responded, placidly.

"Oh, come on babe, you always are so . . . so . . coldhearted, surely you must be glad to see me?" Erwin asked, putting a hand on my waist. I looked down.

"I'm not coldhearted, and I'm not your babe," I responded, taking his hand and removing it.

Erwin frowned.

"May I remind you, that it wasn't me who decided to break up."

"No, but you're the one who was breaking hearts." I went to move but was slammed back into the lockers.

"Levi."

"Erwin." Erwin raised an eyebrow at me. God how I wanted to wax his eyebrows.

"I was the one breaking hearts?"

"Yeah, you were the one who was using me for your pleasure, using me as a toy, I decided I was done with being used so now we're through, and if you value yourself, I suggest you not try to get back together with me ever again," I said, grabbing his wrist and twisting it until he stepped back, jerking his hand away and rubbing. I walked away, my chin held high. Or at least so I was till I crashed into Shitty glasses. Also known as Zoe Hanji.

"Levi! You're just the person I was looking for!" Hanji exclaimed.

"Ugh, Hanji what do you want?" I asked, tugging down my sleeves.

"I know you're not intersted in drama club, buuuttttt."

"No."

"Leeevvvviiiii! Please, it'd just be for auditions."

"No." I responded, adamant that I was not going to be in drama club.

"Do this, for me. Just this once?" Hanji asked, hugging Levi's arm. I didn't respond.

"Come on, please?"

"Fine. Just this once."

"Yay!" Hanji exclaimed, hugging me. "Levi, you're the man!"

"Yeah," I muttered. Hanji grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the theatre.

"I can walk on my own, shitty glasses."

"I know you can, but the question is, would you?"

"No, probably not."

"Exactly." Hanji burst through the doors, dragging me down through the seats to the stage.

"Proffesser! I brought Levi!" Hanji shoved me up the stairs and on stage, she pushed me across the stage, causing me to stumble and fall . . . straight into someones arms.

"Whoa! Easy there!" said a voice, I regained my balance and looked up, meeting the same torquise eyes from earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

_Eren's POV_

"Whoa! Easy there!" I say as my eyes meet steely grey eyes. Oh. This guy. He glared at me and straightened, pushing me away.

"You could thank me," I say.

"Tch. What for?" Came the answer, man this guy is starting to get on my nerves.

"Oh, I don't know, catching you, keeping you from falling over, maybe one of those two."

"I don't know what you're talking about, brat. I had everything under control."

"Uh-huh," I say, "You're just not willing to admit that I saved you."

Levi rolled his eyes.

"Fine, thank you, brat," he said, almost like it pained him to say those two words.

"God, I have a name you know," I said, ready to snap.

"Oh? What is it, br-"

"Leeevviiii!" One of my friends, Hanji, interrupted. "It looks like you've met my friend Eren Yeager!"

"Unfortunately," Levi grumbled, making a disgusted face. I growled in my throat, only a few seconds away from strangling him in front of the entire university.

"What am I doing here, Shitty glasses?" Levi asked, now completely ignoring me.

"Hey!" I said, grabbing Levi's shoulder and spinning him around, he looked offened that I touched him.

"Don't talk to my friends that way!" I exclaimed.

"Eren . . . " Hanji said quietly.

"Get . . . your filthy paws off me," Levi growled.

"OOokay!" The Professer said, suddenly standing. "I will not have any fights in my theatre."

"Then I'll relieve you of the burden," Levi said, spinning on his heal, starting to walk away.

"Levi, Wait!" Hanji called. I smirked.

"What? Not manly enough, pip-squeak?" I called. Levi froze in his tracks.

* * *

 _Levi's POV_

"What? Not manly enough, pip-squeak?" Eren called. I froze, my blood now boiling, I spun on my heel, stalking back towards Eren.

"What did you call me, brat?" I growled, grabbing Eren's shirt and pulling him down.

"Uhhhh, A pip-squeak," Eren said again.

"Eren. Let it go," Hanji said quietly.

"I should knock your teeth out for that."

"Go ahead, shortie."

I pulled back my fist to sock Eren in the teeth when someone grabbed my fist, stopping me.

"That is enough!" It was Ms. Sina, the Professer in charge of the theatre. I barely turned to look at her.

"Mr. Ackerman. I must request, for the safety of the students, that you leave this room at once," she said. "Any further acts like this will result in your banishment. As for you Mr. Yeager." she turned her glare on Eren, who was still rather smug looking. "I have scolded you several times for this form of . . . . Teasing. One more time and you too will be banned."

"Yes, Ma'am," Eren said, giving her a wining smile. I was going to have to sock this kid in the jaw off campus later.

I straightened myself, pulling on my sleeves.

"Good day, Ms. Sina," I said shortly, spinning on my heal and storming out.

"Levi! Hold up!" I could here Hanji call behind me. I didn't responded, just kept storming away. Maybe it was his personality, maybe it was his face, maybe it was his goddamn eyebrows, but whatever it was, I knew I hated that kid, and I probably could have killed him then and there, I growled to myself, storming to my locker with a face that said I would murder anyone who talked to me, which must've been very scarey because even Darius Zackly jumped out of my way, I grabbed my things for my next class and my headphones before going to find a reclusive place in the student lounge to brood.

 **A/N: Okay, yes. Short chapter, okay? Don't judge, at least I got the chapter up. I've spent ages trying to figure out how to connect the important bits of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

*Three months later*

Eren hummed as he walked into class, he had gotten used to seeing the raven haired man, Levi, in class now, though he still didn't like the other man. They had studied together a couple times, even got stuck together, literally, in labs once. Sticky goo isn't fun, kids. Though today, Eren noted the absence of Levi. He shook his head, assuming that the man was just late, again and sat down, pulling his desk down.

"Eren Yeager? Did you bring in that paper I requested?" The teacher asked. Eren nodded.

"yeah, I did, one sec, let me find it," he said, reaching into his backpack and rummaging around till he found the requested sheet of paper. The teacher came over and got it before walking back down to her podium. As she went through the lesson, Eren started drifting to sleep. He probably would've completely fell asleep, if the teacher hadn't spoken.

"Levi Ackerman!" She exclaimed, looking around the room, Eren jerked awake. "Is he not here?"

"No ma'am, he said he wasn't feeling well," A blonde haired man said, he was sitting a few rows down fron Eren.

"That's weird, I just saw him at Labs earlier and he was fine," Eren said.

"I guess he got sick randomly then," the other man said. Suddenly the doors flew open.

"There's been an attempted Suicide on campus!" A girl shouted and ran back out. To

* * *

Levi blinked awake with a groan, his vision immedietly focusing on the nurses eyebrows.

 _'Goddammit, why is it always eyebrows?'_ He thought, sighing quietly.

"Good. You're awake," The nurse said, her arms crossed.

"Unfortunetly . . . . " he muttered, barely looking around as the door burst open, A brown haired kid ran to his side, who Levi soon recognized as Eren Yeager.

"Yeager, *cough* what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL YOURSELF!?" Eren almost screamed at him.

"You wouldn't understand."

"You're such an ass!"

"I've been told." Eren stood over Levi his arms crossed disapprovingly.

"You can go."

"I don't think I can, mr let's stab ourself!" Eren grumbled, then stopped as he saw Levi's hurt face.

"sorry. I'm sorry. Really."

"It's my fault."

 **A/N: Soooo . .. . It's not the best chapter, but it's up Anyway. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
